surprise surprise
by cheeses
Summary: Just a little idea that came to mind. Maura's mother has a favour to ask of her daughter, Jane always gets sucked into these things. R R?
1. Chapter 1

Maura clicked off her web browser and sighed, it was late and she still found herself huddled in her office. Jane was still running around trying to catch a killer and she hadn't seen the detective all day, leaving a considerable amount of yearning towards the brunet.

The honey blond looked around her office, the only sound was the hum of the generator.

Leaning back in her chair she closed her eyes, her mind began to reel.

_What if Jane was in trouble? _

She found herself always thinking this when Jane was off catching someone, some times she just wanted to keep Jane with her, so she wouldn't get hurt again.

Maura shrugged off that possibility of Jane getting shot again, this killer used knives not a gun. Maura was soon disturbed, Jane could get stabbed. She sat up and a frown distorted her once tranquil features.

_I'd know, I would feel it_

Maura knew it was stupid, nonsensical when it came to science, but she always knew when Jane would be in danger. As Jane said once 'a gut feeling'. Maura then smiled, she'd never admit to Jane that she did believe two people who had such a strong connection could feel when either of them were in danger. Right now, Maura felt nothing, so Jane must be okay.

Maura jumped when her phone buzzed on the desk, the device seemed angry that Maura hadn't paid attention to the caller straight away.

She answered the call immediately, not bothering to look at the called ID.

"Isles"

"Maura, darling"

Maura's eyes widened and she cleared her throat.

"Mother"

"I have a favour to ask of you"

Maura's eyes widened as her mother continued.

Jane wandered down to the lab, she was muddy and was sure as hell she'd bruised her left side to the extent of something being broken.

She'd tackled the guy into a hedgerow, she'd took out a small drinking fountain and in result the pipes had burst, but the details were fuzzy after that.

Jane walked through the doors and peered around, the morgue was lit simply by a computer monitor whirring in complaint of still being turned on.

Jane figured Maura would be in her office.

"Maur" Jane walked through to her office and saw Maura biting on her inner check, worriedly sat on the lump of red plastic that called it's self a chair.

"Maura?" Jane was cut short when Maura's eyes snapped up to meet hers and then took in the state of her.

"What did you do?" Maura spoke a little too shrilly for both their liking.

"Whoa" Jane stepped back as Maura got up in a flurry. "What's up with you?"

Maura paused in her advance to aid Jane.

"Oh my mother just called"

"_Just_ called, Maur, she only ever calls if she needs something"  
>"That's not true" Maura looked down at her feet. "She calls when necessary"<p>

"Same thing" Jane quipped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What did she call for?"

Maura resorted to changing the subject.

"Your muddy and you smell damp... you have... bits of tree in your hair, wait no, hedge, this type is commonly found in parks... what did you do? Camouflage as a hedge to catch him?"

Jane smirked and laughed, briskly stopping due to the ache in her chest.

"Maur, that was actually good" Jane laughed raspingly, making Maura smile softly, she knew her friend was in need of medial assistance.

"Your chest hurts?"  
>"Ribs actually and yes, a little"<br>"Left or right side?"

"Left... wait, no, no distracting me!" Jane snapped and looked Maura in the eyes. "What did she want? It seems bad"

"Not bad exactly" Maura shrugged and began to collect bandages from the side table and leant do to grab a ice pack. "Just difficult, well not even that... awkward"

"Awkward?" Jane watched Maura collect the items and perched on the edge of her desk and standing up again.

"Yes" Maura sighed and turned to Jane, hands full. "Shirt off"

Jane knew better than to question it as she took the navy blue v-neck she had been wearing and dropped it to the floor. She couldn't help but feel exposed, nervous just in case Maura would pick out an imperfection, it was like the high school gym changing rooms all over again.

Maura set the items down on her desk and scanned Jane's toned stomach. Maura leant in front of her, in the classic position you would find a man proposing to a woman and ran her hand delicately over Jane's left side.

The detective hissed, not just becouse of the pain. Maura's hands were soft, like silk, Jane's heart beat increased and her palms became clammy.

_Damn it Rizzoli, fukin' quit it._

Maura noted Jane's reaction and ran her hand up and down trying not to inflict any more pain than necessary.

"See the pain killers on the table, take two, as Korsak would say, they're like horse tranquillisers" she giggled. She knew Jane wouldn't care for her listing the proper term for the pain killers at that moment in time.  
>Jane threw them back in one and hoped to god they numbed her emotions as well.<p>

Jane looked down at the M.E, taking in her birds eye view she had.

She could get used to her in that position.

_Get your head out of the gutter. _

Maura knew Jane had fractured one of her ribs, Maura suspected the fourth.

"Jane, breathe"

Jane had forgotten that she had to, she was to pre occupied with Maura's hand touching her bare skin.

"Sorry" Jane looked away sheepishly.

Maura smiled, Jane could be cute sometimes.

"You've got a fracture, I wouldn't say it's bad but take some NSAID's"

"Come again?"

"Anti inflammatory drugs, diclofenac should do the trick, they will make it easer to breathe and continue being you"  
>"Continue being me?" Jane looked down at her quizzically, a smirk plastered across her lips.<p>

Maura shook her head and pursed her lips.

"I'll apply pressure" Maura still had her hand against Jane's fourth rib. "Don't tease me in this position"

Jane bit her tongue. She restrained from commenting but the fact that it sounded like an innuendo didn't help.

"I wont" Jane mumbled and Maura got up to arrange the bandages to see which would cushion the cold of the ice pack and bind Jane properly.

Jane watched as Maura busied herself.

"Why wont you tell me?" Jane's voice was soft, but still held a intense vibe underneath.

"I will tell you" Maura huffed.

"Then spit it out"

Maura placed the small ice pack upon a few layers of bandage then wrapped it up so the cold wouldn't cause trauma to Jane's skin. Maura placed the wrapped pack over Jane's fourth left rib to test if it fitted. Jane jumped at the dramatic temperature shift on her skin.

Maura set the pack down and wrapped the longer bandages around Jane then set the pack in place and wrapped another layer over it.

"Keep it on around half an hour, just so you don't feel much pain"

"Maur" Jane caught Maura's arm as she hurried to clear up. Maura looked at the detective with soft eyes. "Thanks"

Maura nodded once then scolded herself.

Her heart beat had increased and her breath cut short for that brief moment, why did she expect Jane to say anything different?

While Maura put everything away. Jane slipped her shirt back on.

"Right now would be a great time to tell me about that phone conversation"

"Mother just wanted to know if I would look after something over the next two weeks"

"What things?" Jane noticed Maura begin to twist the ring on her finger.

"Mother's sister, Aunt Claire has two young children and well, Mother asked me if I would mind taking care of them... Mother will be away in Alaska"

"Really?" Jane questioned fiercely. "She avoids kids at every cost doesn't she, you woulda thought..."

"Jane, I don't mind honestly" Maura tried to lighten the topic.

"Tell that to your face..." Jane stopped her flow of wound up rantings, she knew Maura would need the help. "You'll need help" Jane stretched a genuine smile of encouragement across her lips.

"You don't have to Jane"

"I wouldn't be offering if I didn't want to" Jane sighed, if she wasn't in love with Maura or if it wasn't Maura, she would have bailed.

"Oh Jane" Maura pulled the brunet into a long hug, avoiding applying to much pressure due to Jane's injury. Jane liked the way Maura's head rested just bellow her chin when the M.E didn't wear heels, she guessed Maura had taken them off earlier.

"Thank you" Maura whispered into the crook of Jane's neck.

Jane nuzzled her nose into Maura's hair and took in the heavy scent of Mango, with some foreign spice that Jane couldn't pin to anything, that scent was purely Maura.

"If it's anything to go by, I think these two will enjoy staying with you"

Maura rubbed her nose up and down Jane's neck affectionately. Jane's breath caught in her throat.

"They'll enjoy your company a lot better"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the alerts, tell me what you think of this one.**

* * *

><p>That Saturday, Maura cleaned her house, from top to bottom. Jane had slept over the previous night, so was swept up in the cleaning frenzy.<p>

Jane was watching from the kitchen island as Maura fussed over the already glistening home she kept.

"What if they want to see Bass?" Maura's head popped up from behind the coffee table, she'd been dusting under it for ten minutes. Jane tilted her head to the side, crunching on some organic potato chips, that tasted like cardboard if she was honest.

Maura's hair was tied up in a loose bobble and stray waves of hair fell over her face.

"Maur, it'll be fine" Jane tried to make her voice sound reassuring.

"Bass isn't used to children"

"He's a turtle..."

"Tortoise"

"_Tortoise_, he wont care" Jane remarked and discarded the potato chips. Maura gave her a sharp glare.

"Put it in the trash"

"Am doing" Jane scooped up the packet and disposed of it. Her left side still hurt as she moved around to inspect what Maura was now fussing about.

"Maur, they aren't old women, their kids... they don't care if the TV is dusted, they just care if it has Cartoon Network or not"

Jane took the duster off Maura and hid it behind her back.

"Go have a rest, I'll toddler proof the place"

"But..."

"Maura" Jane warned and swatted her with the duster.

"No" Maura tried to give Jane a serious look, but it was flawed by Jane prodding her with it until she laughed. Maura fell back onto the sofa and Jane continued to hit her with it, climbing on top of her to get a better aim at tickling her.

"Jane" Maura's voice became raspy with laughter and Jane tickled her neck with the duster. The soft skin that lay at the crook of her neck was assaulted the most. Jane laughed at Maura's attempts to get her away, they were comical. Maura squirmed and tried to restrain a wave of laughter bubbling in her stomach. Jane threw away the duster and tickled Maura's sides, making the woman wriggle. Maura slapped Jane's hands away but to Jane's advantage, she was a officer of the law, she'd been trained to hold people down. Jane grabbed Maura's hands above her head with one hand and held them there, still tickling her with the free hand.

"Jane" Maura shrieked through an unwilling burst of laughter.

Jane lent down to press her lips to the M.E's ear.

"Give in?"

"Yes" Maura's tone was weak and she was panting. To passers by, it would have looked like they had been up to something other than tickling. Jane let go of Maura's hands.

Maura then took in their current position, Jane was straddling her, she didn't want to but she was turned on with the fact. Jane looked at Maura panting and gulped, she looked sexy all bothered and breathless.

Seconds later there was a knock on the door, Maura's eyes widened in shock.

"They're early"

Jane hesitantly got off Maura and let her fix herself up to the best of her ability in 2 seconds. Jane followed on her heel to the door. Maura slapped Jane on the arm, making the Detective recoil with a soft smirk.

Maura sighed, this flux in oxygen composed her system for the greeting she was about to give.

She was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane guessed the kind looking woman, clad in a navy and white stripped pull over with lush looking brown hair and striking eyes must be Aunt Claire. Claire was a great deal younger than Maura's mother, but a few years older than Jane and Maura. She looked stunning to say the least.

"Maura" Claire beamed and pulled Maura into a tight hug. Jane shifted, she hated meeting family, it was awkward and tedious dependant on the circumstances.

"Jane" Maura pulled away from the hug and grabbed Jane's wrist to drag her into Claire's line of sight. "This is Jane, my... best friend and work partner"

"I've heard so much about you Jane, all good, don't worry"

Jane smiled and shook her hand. The pause sent Jane's mind reeling, what was Maura about to say? Girlfriend?

"Heard about me, wow" Jane looked at Maura, she was blushing slightly.

"I don't think you've seen the twins since they were babies" Claire looked behind her like she'd dropped something.

"No I don't think I have" Maura looked out onto her porch to try and spot them.

Jane's eyes widened.

_Twins? Oh Christ_

"Emma? Kristen?" Claire called out, one small face appeared from behind Claire.

"Ah, this is Emma"

Maura leant down and Emma looked her up and down, like she was figuring out a puzzle.

Jane was reminded a little of Maura, like she would have done this with everything when she was this age.

"Kristen will be distracted with something" Claire assured.

Emma had a heart shaped face, much like Claire, but brighter more golden brown eyes and her hair was a light brown, almost crossing into a dark blond. Emma then made a short conversation with Maura, a hurried greeting.

"Hello, do you have any books?" Emma chimed.

Jane almost snorted with the building urge to laugh.

_Of course she'd ask for books, it's Maura's family for Christ's sake_

Maura grinned.

"What are you into?"

Claire was busy looking for Kristen.

"I like books about birds" Jane guessed from this single ounce of insight they were around 6.

"Here" Claire presented Kristen, Emma glanced at her twin.

Kristen had more of a square jaw, still they were identical. Kristen had freckles across her nose and darker hair than Emma. Jane knew that was the only way she could tell them apart.

Jane smiled at Kristen, she smiled back, she was obviously more socially inclined around people than Emma.

Claire looked at the transaction between Jane and Kristen. She turned to Maura, who in turn was smiling fondly at Jane.

"We should make some arrangements and I should prep you about these two" Claire watched Emma shuffle closer to Kristen.

"Jane, you can keep these two entertained, can't you?" Claire smiled gratefully before Jane could respond, Maura ushered the three of them in the living room and pulled the door to.

Jane stared down at the pair, who were now looking around the room dumbfounded.

_How the hell am I going to 'entertain' these guys?_

Jane gave the pair a crooked grin and shuffled towards the crack in the door. Emma and Kristen followed on her heel.

Kristen tugged on Jane's jeans.

"Huh" Jane looked down and jumped at two sets of brown eyes peering up at her. "Shh" Jane pressed her finger to her lips to emphasize that they had to keep silent. They nodded in union and bubbled with the excitement of eavesdropping.

Claire was handing Maura three duffel bags, while nattering away about a ski trip.

Jane was about to ignore it when Claire then said something that made her shift in discomfort and run for the hills.

"So are you two partners?" Claire dusted off her hands and Maura stood shell shocked.

"Erm, well, no... work partners, but"

"Oh, Maura, you obviously have feelings for Jane"

"How so?" Maura crossed her arms, surrounded by the bags, trying not to show her disgruntlement.

"The way you look at her and the way you just... suit each other"

Jane locked her jaw.

Emma looked at Kristen confused by kept listening.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that we are together"

"I am just saying Maura, I wouldn't mind if you two got together, I don't think your mother would either"

Jane and Maura even on opposite sides of the door gawked.

"Maura dear, it's rude to stand with your mouth open like some fish, on the topic, Jane is quite the catch" Claire chuckled at her own joke and handed Maura a list. "Emma has a blanket and Kristen hates going to the toilet on her own, just a few crazy things"

It was Kristen and Emma's turn to become disgruntled.

"I'm not crazy" Emma snapped and Jane span around crouching to press her hand against her mouth.

Kristen smirked and before she could laugh, Jane had both of her hands clamped over each of their tiny mouths.

"If that is all, we should say our goodbyes" Claire announced. Jane whispered hurriedly to the pair.

"Bail!" and the three of them ran across the room to act 'natural'. Emma was sprawled out on the sofa and Kristen had done a duck and kind of roll manoeuvre to hide behind the foot rest.

Jane face palmed.

"Really?"

Kristen and Emma's heads popped up at the same time, cheesy grins lighting their features.

"Okay, crazy twin moment there" Jane held out her hands in a 'back off' action and span around when the door opened.

"We're saying our goodbyes" Maura raised her eyebrows when she received sheepish looks from the three of them. Emma and Kristen ran out to say goodbye to their Mother, while Jane stood beside Maura, but not to close to provoke another assumption from Claire.

"Have a good holiday" Maura waved a warm goodbye to Claire as she and her husband Richard, who'd been huddled in their Land Rover, drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura led them all back into the house, noticing that the twins had taken a particular shinning to Jane.

"What were you guys up to just then?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes quizzically.

"Nothing" Jane spoke first and the other two nodded rapidly along with her.

"Okay then" Maura made a mental note to interrogate Jane afterwards. "So what do we all want to do?"

Kristen was already at home, huddled in the cushions on the sofa.

"Make a fort?"Jane grinned evilly, she knew the twins were now her little minions. Maura looked in horror, she'd spent a good two hours of the morning tiding up. Emma and Kristen both gave squeals of excitement. Jane winked at Maura and clapped her hands.

"Now then"

Maura had no idea how she'd ended up being held captive in a cage made entirely out of furniture, but she had and it was amusing her to the extent of uncontrollable giggling.

The four of them had chosen teams, Jane and Kristen on one, Emma and Maura on the other.

Jane and Kristen were apparently Cowboys, if cowboys had wooden spoons for guns that is. Maura and Emma were Indians.

Emma was off being hunted by Jane and Kristen while she was bound the leg of her dining table with a red ribbon. Jane jogged past, Emma hot on her tail.

"Oh, oh!" Kristen tugged on Jane's leg.

"Yeah deputy" Jane had put on a false Texan accent to make it more 'realistic' and had glared at Maura when she tried to google mouth her about the origins of Cowboys.

"We should interrogate the prisoner"

"Good idea" Jane and Kristen both looked at Maura, she couldn't help feel vulnerable under Jane's gaze, even if it was pretend.

"Go and find that there Indian and I'll deal with this one" Jane commanded and Kristen trotted off wielding her wooden spoon.

Jane stood over Maura then crouched down so they were face level.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jane chuckled, earning an arrogant 'hmph' from Maura. "Playing at that are we?"

"Yes _we _are" Maura smirked and outstretched her neck so their foreheads touched. The action was meant to be confrontational as if Maura was sizing up to Jane. It was soon transformed into a intimate gesture.

Jane stared into Maura's eyes and slunk her hands around the back of her. Maura's eyes widened and she held her breath.

"Hold still" Jane whispered and captivated Maura's attention by pressing her mouth to the M.E's ear. "Don't tell anyone about this" Jane's voice was rough and Maura felt her face flush a deep shade of pink.

Maura felt her hands become free, she quickly recovered her roll play, not allowing herself to fall for such a fantasy.

"Why are you letting me go officer?" Maura quipped.

"I have no one to chase" Jane removed herself from Maura and winked before jogging off to find Kristen.

Maura breathed in and out slowly, she shouldn't have expected any different, she should get her hopes up. Maura got up and set out to save her mini me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow alot of you are alerting this story, any helpful tips or ideas you'd like me to add are very welcome**

* * *

><p>Maura had prepared a Thai style dish for the four of them, knowing full well the twins would eat anything.<p>

They sat cross legged on the rug in the living room, considering the rest of the house was still covered in blankets and pillows which they had introduced to their roll play.

Jane had turned over the dinning table for 'shelter' to Maura's disliking, but let it slide.

"This is really good Maur" Jane spoke through a mouthful of food, earning identical scolding looks from the other three. Jane gulped down the food and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah" Kristen noted and Emma nodded still chewing.

"I'm glad your all enjoying it" Maura grinned and saw Jane wince from the corner of her eye. "Jane?"

Jane looked up from her plate and saw Maura's concern.

"It's nothing, just my ribs"

"Ribs?" Emma chimed.

"Jane is a detective" Maura spoke proudly. "She gets the bad guys"

"Really? That's so cool" Kristen's eyes widened in to saucers. "Do you put them in jail?"

"Yeah" Jane twisted the noodles around her fork and popped the clump into her mouth.

"What do you do?" Emma looked at Maura expectantly.

"I look after dead people"

Kristen tilted her head in confusion.

"But there _dead_"

"I look at the thing that killed them"

"Oh" Emma and Kristen didn't seem too fazed.

"Like the Egyptians?" Kristen added, finishing off her food.

"Yeah, they removed peoples brains through there nose... do you do that?"

Maura chuckled.

"No, that way of embalming was abandoned, more advanced techniques are used now, it's quite clever how the art of embalming has progressed..."

"Okay" Jane spoke loudly. "Before we get a lecture on mummy snot... who wants ice cream?"

Emma and Kristen's faces lit up.

Later that night, when Maura had unpacked the twins bags and tucked them in, she finally decided to tidy up the 'wild west' living room.

"That was fun" Jane spoke while helping Maura pick the table back up.

"It was" Maura smiled at Jane, keeping eye contact while they re positioned the table. "We should do it tomorrow... well we'll take a trip to the toy store to get the proper outfits"

"We will?" Jane spoke while picking up the pillows and putting them back on the sofa.

"Yes, unless you have a better idea Sheriff" Maura mocked.

"Well..not really, but I have to feed Joe and have to the paper work from the case, I didn't get chance to do it all week"

"Bring Joe around here" Maura proposed, folding a few sheets and piling them up to put them back in the closet.

"What about the paper work then?" Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll help you with it"

Jane stood grinning.

"You are a genius"

Jane strode over and kissed Maura's forehead while wrapping her in a grateful hug.  
>"Well yes" Maura's voice was muffled. She felt Jane become ridged. "Are you okay?"<p>

"My rib" Jane pulled away from Maura.

"Have you been taking the pain killers?"

"Yeah, and put an ice pack on it" Jane spoke flatly.

"Let's see" Maura ran her hand under Jane's shirt. Jane breathed in and out heavily, Maura's palm was warm as it lay across Jane's bruised skin.

Jane moaned out, luckily it sounded more like a groan of discomfort than building pleasure.

Maura removed her hand and shrugged.

"Keep taking the tablets and take it easy"

"Okay, I'll get going, Joe needs a walk and to be fed, I'm sure she's eaten all of the food I left out for her"

"Do you have to go?" Maura whined, realising how needy she sounded, she applied more to the sentence. "Kristen might need to be walked to the toilet..." Maura felt like slamming her head against a wall, she had just failed... epically as Frost would say.

"I'll be here in the morning don't worry" Jane thought Maura's slip up was cute, watching her fumble was something that only a few got to see and she considered it adorable.

"Okay" Maura deflated.

"See you" Jane hugged her and rubbed her back warmly. Maura nuzzled her face into Jane's neck and kissed the heated skin there. Jane wanted to groan in frustration but with held it and transformed it into a quick 'bye' and exited.

_She likes you, nah, she can't do, she's straight... but Claire noticed it... I'm just imagining things, now shut up and concentrate on opening your car Rizzoli. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here you go another chapter, do review it makes me smile**

**what do you guys think about Emma and Kristen**?

* * *

><p>Maura awoke, her vision fuzzy and a new found weight on her right side.<p>

"Morning" Jane's voice shocked her out of the haze she'd woken in.

"Your here? What time is it?" Maura sat blot up, Jane lost balance but regained her posture sitting with her legs crossed and wearing a cute smile upon her lips.

"Around eight, the girls haven't woken up yet... I checked on them" Jane's words were soft and calm.

"You woke up before me?" Maura rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured I'd make breakfast as well" Jane upheld a proud smile.

"I'm impressed" Maura looked at her sceptically.

"What?" Jane's smile distorted into a puzzled frown.

Maura narrowed her eyes then prodded her arm.

"You seem to be real"

"Maura what are you..."

Maura proceeded to stare at Jane.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jane Rizzoli" Maura smirked and lay back down. Jane huffed.

"_Really_? Maur come on, when I do something nice you think I'm an imposter" Jane got up of the bed and went to the door. "Well now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and feed your turtle"

"Tortoise" Maura corrected but Jane was already out of the door when she heard the muffled response.

"Don't care"

Maura chuckled to herself and decided to dress in something light if she was going to be minding two children all day.

Maura walked into the kitchen, wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans and white and grey striped wool and linen-blend sweater/t-shirt.

Jane took in Maura's choice of attire and smiled.

"You look good"

"Thank you Jane"

"I made omelets... with the a nice glass of peach juice to wash it down" Jane set the plate down on the island.

"Jane, you have a little..." Maura grabbed a napkin and stood on her tip toes to wipe off a little mark of dried egg yolk that had made it's way across the bridge of Jane's nose.

"There" Maura set the napkin back down and went to eat her omelet. Jane stood absently touching the spot where Maura had wiped off the yolk.

"This is really good" Maura assured, at that moment Joe Friday trotted in, her trail wagging.

"Well someone seems to be happy today" Jane cooed to the terrier. Maura drank her juice while watching Jane go all gooey for the pup.

"I'll go and check on the girls" Maura made her way from the kitchen to the spare bedroom.

Kristen was happily perched on the end of her bed, drawing while Emma was still asleep.

"Hey" Maura greeted, leaning on the door frame. Kristen grinned and set her pencil down.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I don't mind" Kristen slid out of bed and followed Maura to the kitchen.

"A dog?" Kristen jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hey Kris, this is Joe" Jane scratched behind Joe's ear and let the pup wonder to Kristen.

Kristen petted Joe while she spoke to Maura about breakfast.

"I'll go wake up Emma" Jane left to go and wake up the young girl.

Emma was breathing softly when Jane walked in. She sat on the end of the bed and hoped that the shift in weight would wake her up.

Emma stirred.

"Morning sweetie"

Emma rubbed her eyes and smiled at Jane brightly.

"Fancy some waffles?"

Emma simply nodded and Jane got off the bed to give her room to wake.

2 hours later Jane found herself being dragged around a toy store two now very awake and rampant 6 year olds, along with an excitable Maura.

Maura had hold of their hands as they giddily skipped around to marvel at the toys available.

"Cheer up grumpy" Maura looked back at Jane who was walked cross armed looking is disgust at the brightly coloured, overpriced lumps of shaped plastic.

"I can't, I never had this as a kid" Jane picked up a disproportionate doll and set it back down.

"Neither did I"

Just at that moment a perky shop assistant bounded up to them, a smile plastered on his face.

"Can I help you guys at all?"

"No thank you we're just looking around" Maura spoke politely and Jane stepped up behind Maura.

"Oh wow, twins" he spoke and leant down in front of them. "Hey guys"

Kristen looked at her sibling as if to say.

_Who the heck is this guy?_

Jane held in a small laugh, Maura could tell Jane was finding it amusing so nudged her roughly. Jane stopped abruptly.

"_Really?_ Maur" Jane dead panned.

The shop assistant got to his feet and made a sound like 'aww' but it was distorted.

"They are really something, so how long have you two been together?"

Jane and Maura stared wide eyed at him.

"We're not..." Jane began but Maura cut in.

"Not long"

"Well, I'm happy for you guys" he then skipped off. Jane gawked at Maura.

"You _really_ just said that, I can't believe you just said that"

"Well it wasn't a lie... he said how long had we been together, so I just..."

"Yeah I get that Maura, but you just said that we were you know, married"

Kristen and Emma looked up in union at them.

"You two are married?"

"No" Jane quipped and glared at Maura. "Let's just get on with it"

For another ten minuets Jane battled the thought of them being married, it wouldn't be that bad... at all. Jane looked around just in case that assistant came back with a mob of people, she had no idea why he would do that, but still, she had to bail.

"Tell you what" Jane proposed loudly to the three of them. Emma stopped to listen and tugged at Kristen's sleeve to make her listen also. Maura was keen to see what Jane would come out with.

"We'll get the costumes from here, but I will make the bow and arrow and gun"

"You'll do that?" Maura was surprised and Jane nodded.

"I refuse to get you guys something tacky" Jane smirked at their expressions of pure glee.

"I'll go to the D.I.Y store down the street, meet you in twenty?" Jane pointed with her thumb in the direction she was headed. Maura nodded and was soon tugged in the direction of the costume section.

They met up outside the toy store, Jane was carrying two large planks of thick wood and Maura had two bags of clothing.

"Are we all ready?" Maura beamed at the twins and they nodded back. Jane tried to carry the planks with out hitting anything or anyone on her way back to Maura's Lexus, it was a close call getting them into the car, it had caused a small argument about why Jane had to get such large planks but Maura decided they needed to get home as the twins had started nagging each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are great! All the alerts and reviews... they help me write faster, any suggestions to the plot are welcome and genral comments  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pulling up in Maura's drive Jane was greeted with the one thing she wished to avoid all weekend and for once it wasn't the fact that it was Monday the next day. Angela Rizzoli stood about to make her way around to the guest house when she spotted them.<p>

"Jane" Angela grinned happily and Jane sunk into her seat.

"Maura, if you are a true friend you'd back out of the drive" she mumbled, closing her eyes in hope that the woman would get carried away by a freak flock of seagulls. She'd make the biggest deal about the twins and she really couldn't be arsed.

"Your Mother is wonderful, don't be mean" Maura slapped Jane's arm lightly and got out from the car to let the twins out.

Jane got out to, just in case her mother attempted to abducted Kristen and Emma.

To late.

Angela shrieked, surprising the pair and Jane got out stepping between them.

"Hi, Ma, these are Maura's cousins" Jane moved her body awkwardly obstruct Angela's view of them.

"I didn't know you had cousins Maura and young ones as well"

"Yeah, big woop, let's all get inside" Jane tried to usher her mother away, but Angela had shoved her out of the way. Jane groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard Angela use her 'motherly' voice to talk to them. Maura stood behind them and gave introductions.

"So what have you guys been up to today?" Angela's cooing made Jane grimace.

"Getting costumes for a game" Kristen spoke, smiling.

"Ain't you two as sweet as pie"

"Okay you did not just say that" Jane mumbled, Maura smirked at the brunet.

Maura decided to move them all inside, but caught Jane's arm as she went for the door.

"The wood" Maura looked back at her Lexus. Jane glanced at the car then her mother.

"But she might kidnap them" Jane whined, pulling a pained face at the fact it could happen.

"She won't"

"Your grinning becouse you know she will" Jane pointed at Maura accusingly. Maura pressed her lips into a firm line.

"I'm not grinning, now go get the wood" Maura's command burnt out any other defiance from Jane.

"Fine"

Jane stomped off to carry the two planks into the shed out back.

When Jane came back in, Angela was happily telling the twins some obscure story and Maura was making drinks. Jane found her place leaning on the island.  
>"Your Mother is really quite the story teller"<p>

"Why? What is she telling them?" Jane span around and narrowed her eyes as if it would help her zone in on the conversation.

Maura slid beside Jane, cradling a mug of coffee in her hands.

"According to your Mother, when you were around six you began to sleep with a night light every night until you were, eleven"

"How did you? Maur, oh _come on_" Jane flung arms up in the air. "I give up" Jane huffed grumpily.

"It's cute" Maura took a sip of her coffee.

"Cute, really?"

"Yes" Maura set a side Jane's dead pan of the complement and moved over to rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

"A least you don't burn me"

Maura looked up in horror.

"Why would I possibly think to burn you? I adore you, I think harming you would be the last thing I would care to do"

"No, I mean as in taking the piss out of me for the stuff I do"

Jane chuckled through her words and Maura relaxed. There was a silence between them just for a moment they could hear Angela and the twins laughing from the next room.

"You adore me then" Jane flirted.

"Yes, I don't see why anyone couldn't" Maura finished her statement with another sip from her mug.

"Eh, there's a hella lot of people out there who'd think different"

"Not me" Maura sighed and set her mug down to wrap her arms around Jane's waist in a long hug.

Jane breathed in that scent of mango and nuzzled her nose into the M.E's hair.

"You smell good"

"Thank you Jane, you feel good in comparison"

They stayed like that for a while, then something began to nag with Jane. Today, when that assistant had assumed that they were a couple or when Claire said they suited each other. Jane closed her eyes in thought. If she made a move, would it be _so_ bad?

_It's Maura, just Maura, she's the one who keeps hugging you, she's the one who went along with the assistant... she's the one who is nuzzling your neck right now._

Jane was too distracted by the feeling of Maura being pressed up against her to notice Angela breeze in.

"Oh" Angela looked around, trying to pin her eyes to something other than the two women.

"Ma!" Jane's eyes widened in horror and became rigid.

"Oh hello Angela" Maura turned giving the elder woman a welcome smile.

"Kristen wants some orange juice" Angela motioned back to the twins.

"Of course" Maura shook her head, smiling at her pounding heart. Jane stood with her arms crossed glaring at her mother, a slight pout forming on her lips.

Maura prodded Jane's stomach, making the Detective yelp and loose her brooding posture.

"Get me two glasses" Maura spoke softly, walking to the fridge. Jane complied.

"Oh of course, Angela, would you care for a drink I totally forgot"

"Yeah, coffee is fine, thanks" Angela narrowed her eyes to focus on Jane once Maura's back was turned. Her daughter was actually showing signs of genuine care.

"Janie" Angela beckoned Jane.

"What Ma?" Jane set the glasses down so Maura could fill them with orange.

"I have to talk to you, family stuff"

"Okay" Jane touched Maura's hip swiftly while passing. "Just talking to Ma"

Angela noticed this transaction and bit her lip to refrain from grinning.

"Okay, oh Angela, your coffee is here"

"Thanks hun, I'll get it in a minuet"

Jane and Angela walked out on to the porch. A light wind picked up and cooled Jane's heated skin. Jane faced her mother and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's up?"

"I can't help but notice you and Maura..."

"Oh come on Ma"

"No, you _come on_ Jane!" Angela hissed and pointed a finger at her. "You two are spending a lot of time together"

"Yeah, I'm looking after the kids... Maura's auntie's kids" Jane diverted her eyes to the floor.

"We all know you spend time with her anyway, you two are beginning to get close... closer"  
>"Ma, stop" Jane gulped harshly.<p>

"I'm just sayin'" Angela held up her hands and huffed. "If anything happens you can call me"

"Happen like what?"

"You know, kids... any new discoveries" Angela trailed off.

"Discoveries?"  
>"If the kids like milk" Angela quipped and ushered Jane back into the house. "You have people to entertain"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**thank you sooooo much for all the posotive comments- but spoilers, there will be a plot twist somewhere DON DON DON- another chaper another hour**

* * *

><p>Angela had insisted on staying at Maura's until the twins went to bed. To Jane's discomfort, Angela hadn't held up on telling them every embarrassing story from when she was their age. Jane had resorted to lying on couch with her legs lay across Maura's lap. Maura happily used them as a blanket.<p>

Emma yawned, a few second later Kristen yawned.

Jane took that as a sign.

"Right, come on guys" Jane removed her legs from Maura's lap and walked over to them. "Bed time"

Maura rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"It's getting late" Maura backed Jane up. Angela glanced over to the clock, half eight already?

"You guys need sleep if your gonna go to school tomorrow"

"But can't we just tell them we're on holiday?" Kristen mumbled, her sleepy features moulding into a pout. Emma nodded along with her.

"Sadly no" Jane urged them softly from the comfort of the sofa. Maura stood by Jane's side and help both of the twins small hands.

"Say night to Angela" Maura smiled, she couldn't help but feel the urge to say Grandma, she knew that thought was far fetched and wrong, but it felt so right.

"Night" the pair yawned and Angela pulled them into a warm hug.

"Sweet dreams, God bless"

Jane smiled softly, she remembered when her Ma used to say that to her. Jane scratched the back of her neck and followed Maura to see them get settled.

Angela looked over her shoulder to watch them intently.

"I'll get them dressed" Maura stroked her fingers down Jane's arm, making the brunet shudder.

"I'll guard the door" she winked to Kristen who looked intent of running.

After ten minuets of getting the twins settled, Jane and Maura made their way back to Angela, brushing shoulders as they walked.

"Coffee?" Maura offered openly to Angela and Jane.

"No thanks huh, I'm gonna get to bed" Angela hugged them both swiftly grinning as she did so and left for the guest house.

Jane kept an ear out for the door shutting and breathed out.

"Alone" Jane collapsed back onto the sofa and snuggled into it's warmth.

"Do you want anything?" Maura was stood next to the island, tapping her fingers on the cold black granite.

Jane licked her lips.

_You, curled up on here with me?_

"Just a beer" Jane ran a hand through her hair.

Maura returned with a cold bottle of beer and a small glass of white wine.

"When do you plan to build the bow and arrow and the gun?" Maura leant into Jane.

"Oh, I'll get Tommy to do it" Jane smirked and Maura set her wine down and scoffed.

"I knew it"

"Hey, whoa, knew what?"

"You wouldn't build them" Maura giggled.

"I don't have time" Jane pouted at Maura's assumption.

Maura raised a perfectly shaped brow and continued to chuckle.

At that moment Bass came wondering past, his feet making a sharp tapping sound on the wood.

"_Really?" _Jane stared at the animal.

Maura crouched down to greet him.

"Hewo Bass" she cooed and Jane rolled her eyes, that turtle had a better chance than she did.

Maura patted his shell and let him continue to plod.

"God, he is so..."  
>"So what?" Maura snuggled back up against Jane to hear the woman's ranting.<p>

Jane scrunched up her nose in thought of the right word.

"Tortoise like"

"That's all you could come up with?" Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, drawing lazy circles on Jane's forearm.

"Well, I could have said some other stuff, but you would have killed me... by throwing him at me"

"That's cruel, besides I can't lift him"

Jane had already started laughing to herself at the image of Maura angrily throwing Bass at her.

"Death by turtle"  
>"Tortoise" Maura corrected and began to laugh along with Jane.<p>

"Do you think he'd make a noise?"

"Huh" Maura tried to recover from her laughing fit, but it proved hard.

"If you threw him" Jane tried to speak through her laughter.

"Don't be mean" Maura had her face buried in Jane's shoulder and laughed harder.

"You love me for it though"

"I do love you" Maura calmed, in turn so did Jane.

Jane looked down at their now intertwined hands.

"I love you too" Jane mumbled and Maura nuzzled Jane's neck.

"Maura I..." Jane trailed off but they were broken apart by Kristen.

"I need to pee" Kristen stood sheepishly at the end of the corridor.

Jane got up.

"Okay Kris"


	9. Chapter 9

If any day of the week could kill, it'd be Monday.

Jane awoke with Maura wrapped softly around her. Jane glanced at the clock, the red numbers flickering.

6am.

"Maur, time to get up"

Maura made a small groan in disapproval, Jane rolled her eyes.

_How can she be stubborn while sleeping?_

"Maura" Jane rested her head atop of Maura's and sighed.

"I'm happy with Jane leave me alone"

Jane sniggered, she slept talked.

_Opportunity. _

"I'm going to take Jane away from you"

"No" Maura hugged Jane tighter.  
>"Well get up then"<p>

"Okay" Maura didn't move.

"_Really?"_ Jane huffed. "I used Bass as a jockey puck"

Maura didn't budge.

"I let Emma sit on him"

Still nothing.

"I let him crap in your shoe boxes"

"You did what?" Maura shot up and head butted Jane in the proses.

"Ow!" Jane gave Maura a unimpressed glare and Maura sat up panicking.

"Sorry!" Maura franticly looked at Jane to see the damage.

"Nothings broken Maur" Jane rubbed her head and smirked.

"Thank God, I'd hate to get blood on the sheets"

"You would be more concerned about the sheets that me?" Jane mocked a pout.

"No, well, dependant..."

"Never mind" Jane got out of bed and stretched. "When do the girls need to go to school?"

"8am" Maura noted, already heading to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.

"Who's taking them?" Jane rubbed her eyes and watched Maura, walk to the conjoined bathroom.

"I will, I have time"

"Okay and I'll pick them up?"

"Oui" Maura responded over the sound of running taps.

"French? Really?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas?"

"It's too early" Jane got up and headed for the duffel bag that held half of her wardrobe inside.

Jane had freshened up and was dressed by the time Maura walked back out of the bathroom, simply clad in a towel.

"I'll make breakfast then?" Jane felt a lump grow in her throat at the sight.

"What do you plan to make?"

"Cereal" Jane blinked rapidly and tried to focus on anything but Maura.

_The way her body curves... shut up Rizzoli, stop it_

Jane strode out and Maura smirked to herself.

Maura came into the kitchen, wearing a black Chanel day dress along with black Ciggy heel Jimmy Choo's.

Jane looked down at her own clothing and handed Maura a bowl of Coco puffs.

"That's the closet I get to Coco Chanel" Jane smirked looking down at the small puffs. Maura laughed and sat down to eat them.

"Are you sure you want to take them today?"

"Yes" Maura ate the cereal in small bites.

"I had no idea you actually owned Coco puffs" Jane made small talk while sipping on a glass of peach juice.

"I bought them for you and the girls, I didn't you'd like bran"  
>Jane finished her drink and stood behind the M.E and rested her head on Maura's shoulder.<p>

"I would have eaten it for you" Jane walked down the hall and glanced at her phone.

"It's seven, I'll wake them up you deal with the rest" Jane slotted the device into her holder and knocked softly on the door.

After feeding and dressing the girls, Maura had finally been able to get the into the Lexus. Both girls were clad in red jumpers, with navy blue polo shirts underneath, along with dark grey skirts.

Maura had spent half the morning trying to get directions to BSB (the British School of Boston), she knew Robert was British but had no idea that he'd wanted his children to go to a British orientated school.

Maura put on the radio for them, but it still didn't lighten their mood. Emma was pouting and Kristen was distracted by the other cars passing.

"Why do we have to go to school?"Emma asked, irritating lacing her tiny voice.

"It's Monday that's why" Maura spoke looking at them through her rear view mirror.

"But school's boring" Kristen sighed and rested her chin on her hands.

"School is what helps you develop as a person" Maura added.

"You guys can help us develop" Emma stated and Kristen nodded.

Maura smiled and knew she was nearing the school thanks to her TomTom.

"Why is that thing bleeping?" Kristen asked, angling her head to get a better look at it.

"It's one of those map things Mom has" Emma explained and Maura nodded along with her.

"It helps when your school is awkwardly placed"

Maura parked up in close proximity to the school entrance and walked the pair through until they reached the yard where they lined up to go in.

A rather lanky man noticed them and walked over.

"Hey girls" his accent was that of a Londoner.

"Hi" Emma beamed up at him and Kristen huffed.

His hair was thinning and he was wearing a black suit.

"Hello Miss" He outstretched his hand and Maura took it in a brief shake.

"Dr. Maura Isles, their cousin... Claire's niece" Maura smiled and the man rocked back on his heels.

"Ah, I thought I saw a resemblance between you and Emma"

"Really?" Maura looked down at Emma, who in turn looked just as dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's the eyes" his pointed this out as if the whole world knew. "I'm Mr Logan, their teacher"

"I'll take them from here" Mr Logan kindly ushered the pair away from Maura, the M.E felt a surge of irritation aim at this man.

_They are not your children Maura, stop it_

"Have a good day you two, Jane will pick you up"

Emma nodded at Maura and Kristen was lagging behind dragging her feet.

"Mr Logan, can I have a small word with Kristen?"

"Sure" he looked back in acknowledgement.

"Kris" Maura knelt down to the girls level. "When you get home, we'll play Cowboys and Indians"

This simple ploy worked, Kristen soon had a grin plastered across her features.

"Can we let Joe and Bass join in?"

"Sure" Maura wasn't sure how the animals could play, but at the moment she'd agree with anything if it made Kristen happy.

"See you later" Kristen ran off to join Emma, waving back as Maura left.


	10. Chapter 10

Maura opened her car and slid back into the drivers seat. The comfort of the leather seat still didn't ease the feeling inside of her.

Rain began to steadily fall onto the windscreen, the M.E watched the droplets transfixed with their nature to melt away into each other.

Maura tried to melt away into her thoughts, but the constant nag of an unsettling notion pulled her from their comfort.

Maura sighed and slotted her keys into the ignition, the keys rattled softly as she pulled the car our of park and drove from the school.

_I'm probably just missing the girls, that's why I feel uneasy. _

That theory did ease her to the extent she'd hoped.

As her Lexus wound around the traffic and the rain fell heavier, her emotions bubbled.

She said she'd never listen to her gut, but right now that organ was telling her, screaming out something had happened.

_Jane. _

Maura gulped harshly, Jane was in trouble or an event was about to unfold involving those people she held close, she needed to prevent it.

Her heart raced a 4,4 beat.

The traffic halted and she felt the presence of her phone burn in her jacket pocket.

"Come on" her hands flexed around the steering wheel. Everything around her closed in like a cage, every item she'd ever loved was restricting her, the world worked against her efforts.

Every minuet dragged stretching out and menacing her racing mind. Maura clenched her jaw and resorted to nibbling on the loose skin of her lip.

It was go time.

The traffic was clearing, but the onslaught of rain dampened the glory of the advance.

Maura pulled up outside the BPD building and she rushed out of the Lexus.

Flashing the security her ID she crammed her small frame into an elevator.

The whirring of the metal box felt too much like a coffin for Maura's liking.

Maura practically threw herself out and her feet carried her into the bull pen. Jane was at her desk, clutching her phone, her knuckles white from the force she was holding the device.

"Jane" Maura stood inches behind her, gasping. Frost looked over her with hard eyes. Korsak huffed and punched in numbers on his mobile.

"What's happened?" Maura gulped.

Jane winced, Maura's voice was naive. She set the mobile down and pushed it away across her desk to rest near the monitor. It had betrayed the Detective.

"Maura" Jane's voice was shaky, her hands flexed. Maura took this as a bad sign, her innards told her to run, cover her ears and run.

Korsak's voice was low as he talked down the phone, he kept his words short. Frost flared his nostrils as he huffed and slid into his chair, he wouldn't set to work until the news had been delivered, it was respect.

The rest of the bull pen was hushed, Maura had no idea about the previous Rizzoli tornado that had swept the room. A few officers passed through, moving awkwardly through the tension.

"Jane, just tell me" Maura's voice had betrayed her, instead of staying strong her emotions had glossed over her every function.

Jane was hunched, she ran a shaky hand through her hair and rose to her feet. Sickness of the situation poisoned her movement, she looked unsteady to the point of appearing drunk.

Jane turned, her eyes pooling with a gloss that Maura knew all to well as tears.

"Jane"

"Who did you send the twins off with?"

"Their teacher...why? Jane, god..." Maura rose a hand to her mouth and Jane looked away to finish the sentence, her voice cracked.

"...Maur..."


	11. Chapter 11

**you guys make me smile with your involvment**

**yes I make tiny typos my bad, I dont tend to think oooops**

**Oh and -please don't scream your ****computer, it might get scared**

* * *

><p>Jane gulped, the saliva lacing her throat with the grace of sand paper.<p>

"...Claire and Robert, they never made it to the skiing trip"

The news numbed Maura's nerves like a tranquilliser. Her heart sunk and planted it's self in Maura's skull, pounding that 4,4 beat that her body had become accustomed.

Korsak saw Maura grow paler and was tensed to catch her if she fainted. Jane had shouted the place down, nearly punched him when he tried to clam her down, Frost had caught her phone when she'd ended the call and thrown it across the bull pen with a force unknown to Jane herself.

Jane walked over and wrapped Maura safe in her arms.

Maura nested in Jane's warmth, the Arctic of the world around her was fended off by Jane. Maura shook, uncontrollable sobs escaping her chest.

Jane held her tightly and nuzzled Maura's hair.

"It's going to be okay baby"

Korsak glared at the rest of the bull pen to continue about their business.

"Come on baby" Jane guided the wreck that was now Maura Isles from the room and into the deserted hallway. The walls soaked in the sound of Maura's cries. Jane tried not to shed a tear herself, Maura had to have someone strong, there always had to be someone strong.

Maura began to collapse, so Jane found the nearest wall at let them slide down into a heap.

Maura had gone through so much, hell even Jane being shot, but she'd never seen Maura break down like this.

"What happened?" Maura whispered groggily into Jane's shoulder as the Detective sat cradling her.

"Maur, I don't think..." Jane responded her voice merely audible.

"Tell me Jane" Maura clung to her tighter.

"They crashed their plane stuck bad weather and..."

Jane knew to leave out the word private as shallow as it was it still made her cringe when people said private plane in all one sentence.

Maura felt her whole body ache and throb, the emotion bubbling through her skin painfully wrenching moisture to fuel the tears.

"I'll go at get them at the end of school... act like nothing ever happened" Jane wheezed, she knew the twins had the right to know that their parents had died, but at such a young age, they deserved some peace while they still could.

4 hours of it at least.

Jane felt a tear escape and stain her cheek.

"_Shit_" Jane let it melt into her skin and scolded herself. Their tiny faces invaded her mind and stabbed at her gut to the extent of the lower part of her body becoming void and empty.

"Jane..." Maura looked at the Detective with blotchy, red, raw eyes. Jane kissed Maura's forehead. The contact made Maura sigh, she'd found the remedy for her misery. The soft pink skin of Jane's lips relaxed Maura enough to sink her head into the crook of Jane's neck. Jane felt Maura's once tense body finally mould snugly into her lanky frame.

"We'll tell them, not too soon, when it feels right"

"It's... It's not going to be easy Jane"

"Maura" Jane pressed their foreheads together. Maura nuzzled her nose against Jane's this transaction calmed the pair of them. "_We_ all have each other, it'll work out... Maura, _we _have you"

Jane's voice was soft, a melody of tranquillity laced through them.

"_I _have you"

* * *

><p>Emma shifted uncomfortably, she glanced over to Kristen.<p>

"Did you feel that?" Emma's brow furrowed and she stopped the work she'd intended to do. Kristen nodded bleakly.

"Something weird" Kristen looked around the room while the others buzzed around, they sat frozen.

"I don't like it" Emma concluded and pushed her writing pad away from her.

"Me either" Kristen continued to colour, she felt she needed a distraction from something far too big and foreign, something adult, something bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane slotted her keys into her Subaru's door. The sound was sharp and the click confirmed the machine allowed her asses to it's innards.

Jane sat for a while, looking straight forward, fixing her eyes on a lamp post for no particular reason other than a pinnacle to think from.

_How do I tell them?What do I do?I'm not a Mom, I'm a Detective. You break news to people all the time... I should know how to do this, but hell I don't. _

Jane pulled the car out of park and drove to the school, each mile screaming.

The school was up ahead, it was a modern building the normal wood and stone mix, it was obnoxious.

_They are going to public school, I god damn survived it. _

The stone that held up the school shone in a pastel grey and tints of pink, a wood shelter over hung the large glass doors that proudly displayed the reception office.

Jane pulled up in the school car park and listened to the engine cool in metallic clicks and drips. Summoning courage Jane got out of her car and locked it swiftly before walking into the main office to see where Emma and Kristen's class was and what the hell see would do.

A smartly dress receptionist looked up at Jane, her elderly eyes scanned over her.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah, do you know where Kristen and Emma Bridge are?"

"Let's see" the woman was soon consumed by the computer monitor. Jane looked around black leather sofas lined the walls and it smelt like scented candles, cinnamon to be exact.

"The girls are in the year one block"

"Year 1?" Jane puzzled then pressed her mouth into a thin line, of course this was a British School, they'd have their system of education.  
>"Where is it?" Jane quipped as the elderly woman was now looking at her like she was stupid.<p>

"Left door from here... it's the building on the right" she pointed crookedly in the general direction.

"Thank you" Jane was about to leave when the receptionist's voice sounded again.

"What are you exactly here for Ma'am"

Jane pinched her nose.

_She did not just say Ma'am_

"I'm here to collect them it the end of school isn't it"

"Well yes, but you don't look in anyway..."  
>"Does this make me family" Jane snapped and flashed her badge. The receptionist shut up and let her continue.<p>

Jane made sure she was out of ear shot before mumbling to herself.

"Ma'am, why do people do that?" Jane reached the year one block with ease and waited until the children were let out.

5 minuets passed and Jane saw a few small kids begin to leave.

Kristen came out first and spotted Jane, her features lit up.

Jane smiled at this.

"Hey Kris" Jane scooped the girl up into her arms sand gave her a warm hug, like this would aid the news. "Is Emma gonna show up any time soon?" Jane set her down and Emma made an appearance.  
>"Hey kiddo" Jane greeted and gave Emma a warm hug also. "You set?" Jane looked down at the pair of beaming smiles.<p>

Jane felt the oxygen leave her, her chest felt tight the words she'd planed to say were strangling her.

"Yeah" Emma voiced and Jane let them follow her at their own pace, everything had to be at their level, she had to make them understand.

The rain puddles seemed to attract their attention, Kristen had taken to splashing her sister. Emma fought back but Kristen seemed to know how to one up her sister.

"Hey, Maura's not gonna be happy if you get wet uniforms okay?" Jane turned and gave the a stern glare but could help but chuckle at Emma's expression of disgruntlement. Kristen smirked at Emma and they continued to walk to Jane's car.

Maura found herself pacing, she didn't know when she'd started to but this rhythmic movement she could pace what she would do. Her house didn't feel like a home, the cream walls were dark and the rain still sat on the windows from the previous weather let the shadows of the droplets be projected onto the walls.

Twisting the ring on her finger, her mind reeled with possible scenarios.

She'd sit them down at the table and tell them... no that was too formal, it'd just show that Jane and herself were not family. To a 6 year old bad news was always something that could make or break them.

Maura resorted to sitting down, she was making herself nauseous.

Her head spun, like her brain was on a carousel. Maura moaned and sunk into the sofa.

_Just tell them. _

The M.E closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, into the recovery position. It was a lie, this position never recovered anything. Claire wasn't coming back, as far as she knew, her mother was out there right know identifying the bodies.

"Oh God" Maura whimpered and buried her head into a pillow. "I need you Jane" Maura felt fresh tears spike her eyes and sting, she would let them fall, she had to be strong, for Jane, for the girls.

Being strong something they all needed.

The sound of the key in the door seemed like a dream to Maura.

It wasn't happening, it wasn't real.

Jane's eye sight spilled over Maura's form. She dropped her keys into the wicker tray near the door and told the girls to go and change then find Joe.

They agreed, Kristen puzzled over Maura and Emma tugged her along.

"Come on" Emma hissed and they were out of sight.

Jane knelt in front of Maura, touching the side of her face softly, like if any more pressure was applied the woman would break.

"Jane" Maura stirred and her eyes locked with Jane's longingly.

"Do you want to rest... I can tell them..." Jane rubbed her thumb in soothing circles against Maura's cheek.

"No, I have to pull myself together" Maura sat up and Jane sat next to her in a flurry.

"Maura" Jane pulled the M.E close to her, Maura welcomed the contact and hugged her tightly.

"We'll do this together" Maura's voice regained a strength that only Jane could fuel. Maura let her fingers wind with Jane's.

Jane finally knew what to do. Maura cuddled into her further.

"Maura" Jane alerted the M.E's attention and watched as her hazel eyes roamed Jane's face.

"Yes" Maura's voice was distant. Their foreheads soon pressed against each others. Maura was the first to move.

Pressing her lips gently down atop of Jane's all her worry melted in this single transaction of affection. Jane relaxed and kissed back, letting her lips capture Maura's plump bottom lip. Jane's heart hammered her ribs, winding her to the extent of falling into Maura.

Maura pulled away and kissed her way down Jane's neck.

"I'm ready Jane"

Jane hummed in content.

"I'll go with your every word" Jane felt Maura's lips work back up and they locked their lips in a brief kiss.

Jane wrapped Maura into a loving hug.

Emma had changed into a pair of denim jeans and a t-shirt with an owl on it. Kristen had found comfort in her red mickey mouse jumper and was still attempting to pull on her jeans.

"What do you think their doing?" Emma walked to the door and tried to press her ear to the key hole to hear.

"What are you doing?" Kristen gave her an impressed look, Emma never did this.

"Trying to hear"

"Your doing the same as me" Kristin stated proudly.

"What?"

"Being bad"  
>"I am not being bad"<br>"Are to"

"Are not, I just want to hear"  
>"That's being bad"<p>

"It's not"

Jane's ear pricked up when she heard the girls arguing.

"They're arguing" Jane smiled sweetly even at the behaviour.

"I'll go and split them up" Maura moved from Jane's side, cheered up considerably even under the circumstances.

Maura opened the door and crossed her arms at the pair, who had stopped shouting as Maura had entered.

"Care to explain why you both feel the need to shout?"

"Well Emma started it" Kristen pointed to her sibling. Emma gawked.

"No! You started it! You called me bad"

"Kris stop blaming Emma and Emma, please don't shout"

They silenced.

"Jane and I have something to tell you both, so if your quite done"

The pair of them looked sheepishly at the floor.  
>"Both of you are never going to be bad people, you two are very good girls"<br>Maura crouched down to their level and wrapped them both into a large hug.

Jane could hear Maura's words from down the hall.

Maura felt Jane's presence behind her as she stopped hugging the girls.

"Sofa?" Jane questioned and the three of them followed the Detective.

Jane was sat with Emma on her knee, Maura held Kristen on hers.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to good people" Jane stared, looking at the three of them. "Why?" Kristen questioned.

"Because the natural order and things has to be kept in place" Jane fought for her words, Claire and Robert's death was anything but natural.

"Natural order?" Emma tried her best to follow. Maura rescued Jane.

"God lends people time on earth, today, God took back your Mother and Father"

"What?" Emma and Kristen blurted in union. Jane snowballed on Maura's explanation.

"God decided to take your Mother and Father to heaven" Jane took a deep breath.

"You mean their dead?" Emma squeaked, Kristen looked at Jane is desperation.

"They can't be dead, they went on a trip" Kristen's voice was small.

"I'm sorry baby" Jane tried to stay calm. Maura rested her hand on Jane's thigh and Emma knew if they were okay, they could be okay too.

"Why did God want them?" Emma asked.

"They were good people, he needed more angels"

Kristen and Emma looked at each other.

"Do you have to be our Mom and Dad now?" Kristen searched Maura's face for an answer.

"Would you like that?" Maura held the girl close.

"You are nice" Emma's eyes glistened with tears. Jane cuddled her and kissed her forehead.

"Baby, we'll take care of you both"


	13. Chapter 13

The trauma hadn't left.

Jane lay awake, listening to Maura's steady breathing. Contemplating whether they should have told the girls at all. The small red numbers of Maura's alarm clock read 1:00 am and Jane had to be up 5 hours that simple fact made her want to become part of the furniture.

"Maur, you awake?"

Maura turned over and wrapped her hands around Jane's middle, resting her head on her chest.

"I can't sleep" Maura mumbled. Their voices were lost in the darkness of the room.

"I think we could have told them a little better" Jane looked up at the ceiling and Maura sighed.

"It's over, we said what we said"

"That's what's worrying me" Jane let her words trail off. "Do you really think we'll be able to take custody of them?"

Maura shifted so now she was face level with the detective

"Tomorrow I will arrange meetings with the rest of my family to settle it" Maura gave Jane a small smile and ran her hand down to hold the Detective's.

Jane hummed and pressed their foreheads together.

"So what about us?"

"Us"

Even in the dark of the room Jane could see a glint in Maura's eye.

"I'd say, we're perfectly suited, due to our contrasting personalties and well..."

"A simple, we're dating would be fine" Jane chuckled and Maura blushed at the term dating.

"Yes, we're seeing each other"

"Dating" Jane confirmed still chuckling at Maura's inability to use the term.

"I just think dating is a far to common word and too many people say it, I just adore the term courting"

"If you think I'm gonna say 'oh yes I'm courting Maura' you can think again"

"I don't expect you to say it, I just like the term" Maura prodded Jane's side and she wriggled away.

"It still aches don't"

"Want me to kiss it better?" Maura locked eyes with the Detective. Jane smirked at Maura's random flirting.

"Sure thing Doctor"

Jane wandered in to the girl's room around 7am to wake them up. Her feet made a soft thudding on the wood as she gently opened the door. Kristen and Emma were top and tailing in the left bed.

Jane leant in the door way taking in the scene. They looked peaceful, she just hated they had to wake up and face the day with the fact their parents were gone. Jane rolled her jaw in anger, she shouldn't have told them.

Kristen stirred from her slumber, looking up through messy hair she spotted Jane.

"Hey baby, good morning" Jane walked over, her bare feet cold.

"I'm hungry" was the first thing to come from the girl's mouth.

"I can fix that" Jane prodded Kristen's stomach lightly making her giggle.

Emma rolled over still asleep.

"Coco puffs sound good?"

"Yeah" Kristen nodded and Jane scooped her up in her arms and walked to the kitchen.

Kristen's eyes looked blotchy. Jane turned on the espresso machine and watched as she ate.

"Baby, you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine" Kristen ate faster. Jane sucked in a breath through her teeth and leant back on the counter.

"I know it's hard, even for a strong girl like you"

"I'm strong?" Kristen looked up, her eyes become alive with the comment.

"Yeah, your tough" Jane whispered into her ear grinning. "Even stronger than Maura"

"Really?" Kristen grinned at the praise.

"Really, your going to grow up and be brilliant" Jane kissed the top of her head. Kristen had lightened up. Emma had surfaced a five minuets later, being guided into the kitchen by a sleepy Maura.

"Did you have a good nights sleep?" Jane asked Emma and she nodded taking in Kristen's beaming smile.

Maura noticed this to and raised an eyebrow at Jane.

"You seem to have cheered Kris up" Maura had to stand on her toes to whisper to the Detective.

"Rizzoli charm" Jane winked and Maura pecked Jane's lips.  
>"I agree"<p>

"I'll call Mother later this morning, she has the contacts we need"

"Okay, call me when you've come to a decision... I just hope to God we get them" Jane leant into Maura and hugged the blond.

"Do you guys have to hug all the time?" Emma called out grumpily.

"Yes, adult code" Jane held up three fingers in scouts honour. Joe trotted in and circled Jane, a clear indication that she wanted feeding.

"You want some love to?" Jane knelt down and ruffled the Terrier's fur.

"Do you _have _to speak to Joe like that" Maura looked at Jane while pouring the coffee.

"You talk to Bass like your retarded" Jane smirked and recived a scolding look from Maura.

"That's rude and not politicly correct even if you were going to use the term in actual context"

"Awww who's a little cutie?" Jane mocked and pulled distorted faces. Kristen and Emma began to laugh at the display of foolery.

"It better than going all gooey over a dog"

Joe huffed and gave a bark.  
>"Don't offend Joe"<br>"Don't offend Bass"

The two woman glared at each other and soon laughed themselves.

Jane walked into the bull pen, coffee clutched in hand and her eyes fixed on her desk. The room hushed when she walked in but regained it's buzz when she didn't say anything.

_What do they expect? I'M NOT OVER IT! LOOK AT ME! Christ._

"You look rough" Frost commented walking past, tucking in his shirt.

"Gee, thanks" Jane remarked and sat at her desk sipping her coffee desperately trying to gain energy from the liquid.

"Hey you okay today?" Frost stopped and gave Jane a concerned stare.

"Yeah, I guess, Maura's getting over it... it's just the girls"  
>"Girls?"<p>

"I was looking after Claire's twins"

Frost made a pained noise and winced.

"Sorry bout that" he patted Jane's shoulder.

"It's getting better" Jane assured, not sure if her words could even convince herself.

"We got a double" Korsak walked in and Jane groaned, she'd just planted her ass and now she was being dragged out again.

_I just had to tell two 6 year olds their Ma and Dad died give me a fucking break._

"I'm coming" Jane followed Frost and Korsak back out of the bull pen.

The day was crisp and Jane was out in what was considered a 'nice' day inspecting two men bound together with rope and dangling from a tree.

"Well this sure cheers me up" Jane remarked her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"When will Maura get here?" Frost shouted over to Jane shrugged and checked her phone, no calls.

"She said she was busy with family stuff" Jane shouted back and Korsak rolled his eyes.

"Quiet it down, you'll no doubt wake those guys up" he pointed at the victims.

"Hey Frost!" Jane shouted louder than before. Frost caught on.

"Yeah!"

"I think Korsak has a hangover!" Jane cupped her hands around her mouth and laughed through her words.

"Me too!"

"Okay I'm gonna wait in the car" Korsak wafted his hand at Jane and strode off.

Frost chuckled and collected evidence bagging a buckle. Jane knelt down and inspected the bodies, she never thought this would be a happy distraction.

After noting boils on the skin and possible fibres on the second man's bare skin, Jane felt her phone buzz in her pocket. The device seemed irritated at her lack of attention immediate pick up.

"Rizzoli"

_Jane_

"Hey Maur, where are you?"

_Sat with Mr Lewis discussing matters, I need you_

"Why?" Jane walked away from the scene to get a little more privacy.

_Jane, please_

"Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes"

Jane and Maura sat across from Mr Lewis, the gold plaque with his name printed on it seemed pretty OTT for his profession, Jane mentally rolled her eyes at this detail. The scratching of his fountain pen on the documents was amplified due to the fact Jane wanted to get the hell out of there, it smelt like new carpet and Mr Lewis had a comb over.

_Never trust a man with a comb over._

"Dr. Maura Isles" he looked up at her through his half moon glasses, a thin smile spread across his aged face. Jane's mental banter was interrupted by his sharp voice.

Maura acknowledged him with a simple nod.

"I see you have a well paid profession, you'll be able to pay the girls tuition fees I'm sure" he set his pen down with a small click as it touched the desk.

"Yes" Maura glanced at Jane, who gave her a stern glare.

_They're going to public school and you know it Maura_

Jane's voice inside her head spoke with too much venom to be considered an open proposition.

"I've checked with my collogues, your abode seems well adjusted to family life" he rested his palms flat on the table. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"I would like to discuss with you, medical terms concerning next of kin" his voice deepened. Jane glanced at Maura who now shifted uneasily.

"Jane" Maura gave the Detective a stern stare as if to say. _Get the heck out for a second. _"I'd like to talk things through with Mr Lewis, alone"

Jane hated it when she put on the sappy, posh girl voice when she was in front of people like _him._

"Yeah sure" Jane stood up and strode out closing the door behind her firmly. She knew something was off, Maura never hid things from her.

So why hide this?

Jane slunk down so her ear was pressed to the key hole, childish but she needed to know.

Muffled voices didn't reward Jane with much triumph of her eavesdropping, she could barely hear them.

"Damn" Jane hissed and resorted to sitting across the hall in the crappy waiting seats. Her leg shook in anticipation. She had to take her mind of it for the time being.

Jane plucked her phone from it's holder and quickly tapped in Frost's number.

It rang for two seconds of electric drone then Frost's voice leaked down the other end to Jane.

"Frost" Jane was pacing now.

"_Yeah"_ he knew something was up, Jane sounded touchy.

"I need you to take a look in to Claire Bridge's records"

"_Why?"_

"Damn can't you just do it?"

"_Well no, Jane are you insane I'd need a court order and all that jazz"_

"It's important, Maura is acting weird"

"_Oh you sure do trust her"_

"Shut it Frost, I just need to..."

"_Let her tell you, I know that you really wanna know, but you gotta let her tell you in her own time"_

Jane bit on her bottom lip, he was right, she never usualy acted _this_ rash.

"Thanks Frost"

"_No problem"_

"Tell me about the case later right now the legal stuff is about to kill me"

"_Good luck with it all"_ Frost trailed off.

"Bye"

"_See you"_

The office door opened as Jane ended the call and Maura looked pale.

"Maura?"

"Jane, can you come back in now?"

Jane walked back in, her brow furrowed. She brushed past Maura and sat down heavily.

_What the fuck has this guy just said?_

"So it's been settled, Maura Isles you have full custody of Emma and Kristen Bridge, now would you like to change their last names at all?"

"I can do that?"

"Well it will require a few more papers but yes, you are allowed"

Jane looked at Maura, the M.E still looked pale, her glowing complexion had been reduced to a porcelain appearance. Maura felt Jane's eyes on her and looked to the floor. Jane frowned and tensed.

"I wouldn't like to change their names no"

"Very well" Mr Lewis continued to fill in documents.

Jane flexed her hands stared at that damn name plate until he'd stopped writing.

Maura and Mr Lewis discussed more matters concerning the girls, Jane shut off completely trapped in the coils of her pondering.

Maura was hiding something, the more Jane thought about it the more it progressed and annoyed her.

"I think we're done here, thank you for your time" Mr Lewis stood and shook hands with Maura.

Jane took this moment to stand by the door and wait. Maura and Mr Lewis made a few more agreements about documents and transactions.

Jane ran her hand through her hair and watched as Maura collected her coat. Jane stood out of the way so Maura could open the door first. Maura walked ahead and Jane closed the door.

_What the hell just happened?_


	14. Chapter 14

**To my lovley readers- you are all making me smile and for those who hate cliffhangers here you go. I may need comments on the topic of- is this the last chapter or.**

* * *

><p>Jane stopped Maura at the end of the hallway, her left hand wrapped around Maura's upper arm.<p>

Maura became ridged.

The distant sound of a hoover broke the silence between.

"You wanted me to go out, why Maura?" Jane looked around while she spoke, a few more people passing glanced at them. She knew it had been a bad time to stand and start a fight.

"Jane..." Maura looked up at her with tears glazing her eyes.

_Look what you went and did Rizzoli._

"No, we don't have to speak here" Jane slid her hand down to hold Maura's. "Sorry for starting it here" Jane had trouble keeping anger from her voice. She led Maura to her car and Jane opened the door for her, all the time feeling the aggression of not knowing poison her blood.

Jane sat in the passenger seat of Maura's Lexus the window rolled down a fraction to give her some air.

"I want you to tell me what happened back there... what did he say?" Jane rushed her words.

Maura looked sadly at Jane and then down at her lap.

"Claire was never their... the girls real mother"

"What?" Jane snapped her whole body to face Maura's.

_What the hell? Holy shit._

"Claire could never have children of her own... well her eggs wouldn't take" Maura's head began to spin, she'd thought she'd never have to explain this to anyone. "So I gave her mine..." Maura let tears fall freely down her face and Jane sat helplessly, torn between exploding and trying to calm Maura.

"The twins were going to be mine anyway, there was no need for all those papers, I'm their biological mother in technicality"

Jane had resorted to sitting slack jawed.

_Maura. Her Maura had … oh hell._

"Can you not sit there looking like that Jane! Say something!" Maura was soon flushed and angry, she felt so, so angry. Her heart skipped around her chest and she wanted to punch the Lexus apart.

Jane decided to channel her anger into something neither of them expected.

Jane leant across and cupped Maura's face as she kissed the woman roughly.

Maura made a surprised moan and waved her hands unable and unsure to know where to place them.

"I'm mad" Jane pulled away, panting. "Hell I'm mad at your Maura Isles for not telling me this sooner, but I fucking love you...I really, really love you, you've given those girls, _your_ girls a Mom"

"My girls?" Maura laughed in disbelief through her words.

"You have two daughters" Jane ran a hand through her hair laughing at the insanity all it all.

"I never really gave much thought, it was just a favour... I do have two daughters don't I?"

"Yes" Jane made a gesture as if she was show casing Maura to herself.

Maura rested her head back into the seat.

"I have children, my own children" her eyes fluttered shut and she began to giggle. Jane stared at her bemused.

"You better go and collect your kids... Mom" Jane liked the way the sentence rolled of her tongue.

Maura inhaled a large quantity of air.

"It sounds good coming from you Jane" Maura turned to the Detective.

"... Mom" Jane toyed and lent into to kiss the tender spot behind Maura's ear.

"Jane" Maura moaned and kissed the woman softly. "Will I make a good Mother?" her voice trembled when she pulled away.

"Your an amazing woman Maura Isles, you are a beautiful girlfriend, you are my girlfriend, you will make such a good Mom"

Maura kissed Jane again.

"You think?"

They spoke between chase kisses.

"I know"


End file.
